Grimm universe
Got bored one night, wrote up a Grimm universe. Synopsis This universe follows Ro Jackson, a Grimm living in Portland, Maine, as she balances her day life as a medical examiner for the Portland PD, and her night life investigating Wesen-related incidents. Plot Ro is at work, examining a body that appears to have been mauled. She writes the report as a a coyote has mauled the victim, and leaves the report on Maureen's desk, stating that it's not an issue for a detective, but for animal control. Maureen seems unconvinced, but Ro goes home for the day. At home, Ro removes a pair of colored contacts that are almost the same color as her eyes. She pulls a large, old, leather-bound book from a shelf and opens it. Inside are pictures of humanoid, animal-based monsters. This is her family's Grimm book. She turns to the page regarding Coyotl. As the victim was only mauled, and not eaten, she determines that it was an attack on another Wesen. Coyotl are dangerous in packs, and she brings along a large knife, and a handgun. To her surprise, much of the Coyotl pack surrenders upon learning that she is a Grimm. One of them, the pack leader, attacks her and she kills it. The pack unanimously agrees to leave Portland. Ro returns to work the next day, entering Captain Yoshiki Umehara's office. She shuts the door, and Yoshiki looks up, momentarily woging into a Steinadler. She quickly returns to human form, and Ro reports that the Coyotl pack has left town and there should not be any further maulings. She leaves, returning to work. In Italy, teenaged Eve Sullivan stares at wine decanter, and her eyes turn purple. The wine decants itself into a glass and levitates to her. A bodyguard stands at the door as two adults, Casey Sullivan and Alessandra de Luca, discuss plans for a ball to honor Eve becoming a woman. Another man enters, passing by the bodyguard and kissing Alessandra on the cheek. Eve woges momentarily, half her face becoming hag-like. Then she greets the man as 'Uncle Caede'. Characters Ro Jackson (Grimm) (Medical examiner, Portland PD) - Main character, full name Roxanne Jackson. She was born in her mother's homestate of Louisiana, and lived there as a child. She and her mother moved every few years, obtensibly for her mother's work for a large corporation. In high school, she accidentally forced a classmate to woge into his Luison form, and he attacked her. Ro beat him, and was suspended. Lorelei explained what a Grimm was and the Wesen world, using that as the 'real' reason why they moved so often--Lorelei would be discovered as a Grimm and moved so that Wesen did not attack her or Ro. Ro settled in Portland, Maine, as a medical examiner, wearing colored contacts during the day to prevent accidental woges. This allowed her to live normally during the day. Her job allows her to identify victims of Wesen attacks, and also kill Wesen in a way that is not suspicious. Caede (Grimm) (Royal ) (Italian) - His mother was a Hungarian princess, and his father, a Grimm. As a bastard child, he was not considered fit for the throne, and passed over in favor of his cousins. He is Ro's biological father. Lorelei Jackson (Grimm) (Enforcer for the royalty, former) - An American Grimm, she backpacked through Europe during her college years to learn more about the Grimm heritage. Upon learning of her in Germany, the Royals offered to have her work for them. She met Caede, and was often partnered with him for important work. She eventually became pregnant, and fearing that her daughter would be manipulated by the royals, returned to America and went into hiding. She taught Ro about being a Grimm when Ro accidentally caused a friend to woge into a Luison in high school. Elias (Royal) (French) - A member of the French royal house. As he is not permitted to marry outside of the Seven Royal Houses, he maintains Sofia as a mistress and his daughter Lucy as his heir. Lucy (Royal) (French) - The next heir of the French royal house. Although she is a bastard child, she is Elias' only heir and appointed next in line for the throne. Sofia (Human) - A Portugeuse model who is Elias' long-standing mistress. They cannot marry due to the customs of the Royal Houses, but she abides by them so her daughter can have an easy life. Yoshiki (Steinadler ) (Police captain, Portland PD) - A Japanese immigrant, and also Maureen and Roxanne's boss. She is aware of Roxanne's status as a Grimm, but allows it because Wesen attacks cannot be investigated or resolved by a human detective. Maureen (Human) (Detective) - A lifelong resident of Portland, and superstitious detective. She often believes that strange homicides and attacks are due to the 'supernatural' and attempts to gossip to Ro about them. A secondary source of information regarding possible Wesen activity. She later becomes a target of the Royal family when Grimm activity is being investigated. Isaac is sent to honeypot her and kill her, but discovers that she is not the Grimm. Casey (Royal) (Italian) - Alessandra's closest cousin. His son, Nolan, is currently the heir to the Italian royal family, and his daughter, Eve, is considered princess despite her bastard half-Hexenbiest status. He is extremely loyal to his cousin, and has been married three times, to women from other royal houses. His first marriage ended in divorce, and his second and third left him widowers. Eve (Royal) (Half-Hexenbiest ) (Italian) - A half-hexenbiest and princess. She is very powerful, and enjoys her status as a princess, being her 'aunt's favorite. Despite this, she is ineligible for inheritance as her half-brother is legitimate, and enjoys her title only due to her aunt's favor. Nolan (Royal) (Italian) - Alessandra's 'nephew' and heir. He would prefer to lead an adventurous life, and leaves home often. Alessandra (Royal) (Italian) - The current head of the Italian Royal House. She is close to her cousin and 'niece', allowing her to enjoy the title of princess despite her half-Wesen and bastard status. She is ruthless, and employs the most dangerous Wesen to handle her affairs. Rasmus (Hundjager ) (Enforcer for the royalty) - An enforcer under the employ of Alessandra. A skilled assassin. Maria (Lowen ) (Hadrian's Wall ) - German, current field commander and de facto leader. Powerful when woged, preferring hand to hand combat as opposed to firearms. Rook (Fuilcre ) (HW) - Irish, explosives expert. Alcoholic, but happily married to Sophie with five children. Unlike most Wesen, he is in a mixed-race marriage, but unlike other Wesen, Fuilcre do not mind, especially as he married a Mellifer (Fuilcre have an agricultural background, and Mellifer are related to bees, who are necessary for farming). He maintains little control over his children. His favorite is Molly, who is the most like him. Sophie (Mellifer ) - Irish. Rook's adoring wife and mother of his children. They have known each other since childhood. She often stays home, and has a strained relationship with Molly, and also Rhiannon. Her favorite children are her sons, Jackie and Flynn. Flynn is the only child who is also a Mellifer, and she is able to relate to him the most easily. Rook attempts not to curse around her. Jackie (Fuilcre) - The oldest of Rook and Sophie's children. A politician in Ireland. Flynn (Mellifer) - One of Rook and Sophie's triplets, and a mercenary known as the 'Impaler'. The only one of their children that is a Mellifer like their mother. He is well-known for being able to assassinate Hexenbiests and Zauberbiests. Molly (Fuilcre) - One of Rook and Sophie's triplets, and an international criminal, wanted for murder, theft, destruction of property, assault, and arson. She is Rook's favorite child, but has a strained relationship with her mother. She and Mona are identical twins. Mona (Fuilcre) - One of Rook and Sophie's triplets, and Molly's identical twin. She is a doctor, and close to her oldest brother, Jackie. She often feels inferior to her siblings, as they all lead fulfilling lives and receive more attention and praise from their parents. Rhiannon (Mellischwuler) - The youngest of Rook and Sophie's children, and spoiled. Unlike her mother, she is a Mellischwuler (queen bee) but does not have her own hive. She is often indirectly responsible for trouble caused by her dealings with the IRA and other gangs. She prefers powerful, dangerous men and enjoys playing games. She has a bratty personality and is very demanding. Despite this, she has the potential to be the most powerful of her siblings, but is also an easy target for a territorial, older Mellischwuler. Fox (Grimm) (HW) - An American Grimm, hand to hand expert. He has no issues working with Wesen, and is able to solo powerful Wesen. He is dating Sarah, a Naiad. Sarah (Naiad ) - A Jewish-American Naiad. Her mother broke with tradition for Naiads and married a Jewish businessman. They own a small island in Connecticut, and Sarah prefers to live near small bodies of water so that she swim often and relax and woge. Zenith (Uhranuti ) (HW) - An Israeli marksman. He often serves as support during field missions. Isaac (Quijada Vil) (Enforcer for the royalty) - An enforcer sent to Portland to investigate the Grimm activity. He traces the activity to the police department, and reports that a detective (Maureen) is searching supernatural on her computer during work, and looking into cold cases that have signs of Wesen activity. He is ordered to honeypot and kill her. He discovers that she is not a Grimm, and continues to date her while searching for the Grimm. He is also Sage's half-brother, which is why he was chosen for the assignment. Sage (Koschie ) (HW) - A Russian scout/field medic. He is often assigned to Honeypot agents, and seduces Ro as a way to access the Police Department, only to find out that she is the Grimm everyone is looking for. Mariana Diaz (Pflichttreue ) (agent of the Council) - The agent of the Wesen Council that most often keeps in contact with HW and the Wesen in Portland. She is also used for infiltration assignments. Jordan Marshall (Musai ) - The wife of Malik Marshall. She has a reputation for being a gold-digger, and previously manipulated businessmen into thinking they were more than they actually were, for her own gain as she was responsible for her younger sister, Jenny. Since marrying Malik, she has stopped manipulating people, but when Ro causes her to woge, it is assumed that she is responsible for the recent 'kiss of death' killings. When Ro accosts Jordan, Malik woges as well, showing that they are very loyal and defensive of each other. Malik Marshall (Mauvais Dentes ) - A prominent businessman, and Jordan Marshall's husband. He does not care about her gold digging nature, and views her as a trophy. Despite this, he cares deeply for his wife and is very protective of her, defending her immediately when Ro forces her to woge and accosts her.